


모두 알아 이리 와 봐 (더 이상 날 피하지 말고)

by TommoInfiresMe



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ghosts, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, This is trash, everyone aside from jj project are ghosts, more like an attempt at crack lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommoInfiresMe/pseuds/TommoInfiresMe
Summary: "Jinyoung, sleep. There's no ghost here, I'm sure it's only your imagination.""OH SO NOW I'M NOT REAL? I SWEAR NO ONE LIKES ME IN THIS HOUSE!" An unknown voice behind Jaebum shouted.Or Jaebum and his little brother Jinyoung move into an appartement which is haunted by a ghost with low self-esteem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So at first it was going to be only one ghost which has low self-esteem but I thought it would be funnier if more ghosts were haunting the house so I added more lmao 
> 
> Title is unrelated to the story as it's from GOT7's A

Jaebum woke up as a scream echoed in his house in the middle of the night.

He quickly searched for the source of it and found himself in his little brother's room, who was under his bed sheets and sobbing.

Jaebum sighed. It was the 9th time something like that ever since they both moved in this new apartment. Even on the first night here, Jinyoung woke up with an absolutely scared face. Just as if he saw a ghost.

Jaebum slowly made his way to his little brother's bed.

"Jinyoung-ah, it's me Jaebum...Come out of your sheets..." He murmured.

Jinyoung shook his head but when he heard Jaebum sigh loudly he slowly came out.

"Hyung~" He whined as he hugged Jaebum, "Please, please, I beg you, let's move out of this house! Please!" He cried out.

Jaebum patted his back in reassurance. "Jinyoung-ah, you know we can't, we-"

"But hyung! They talked to me!!" Jinyoung silently shouted.

"...Who talked to you Jinyoung?" Jaebum slowly asked, afraid that some bulgar would have broke in the apartment and was hiding.

"The ghosts!!" Jinyoung replied in a shaky tone.

Now Jaebum was annoyed.

"Again?! I told you it's not true Jinyoung!" Jaebum scolded, "If that's an attempt to skip school tomorrow then you failed! You're going to school!"

"No hyung, listen to me! I swear I'm not lying! They really talked to me!" Jinyoung swore.

"Alright, what did 'the ghosts' tell you?" Jaebum asked, "it better be something serious or else you're grounded!" He warned.

Jinyoung seemed hesitant to tell him after his warning and Jaebum started to grow impatient.

"Come on Jinyoung! We don't have all night."

He heard Jinyoung mumble something under his breath, "What was that?"

Jinyoung hesitated again before repeating the same sentence but still quietly.

Jaebum sighed again, "Jinyoung, please tell me what they said, I'm tired, I want to sleep..." He pleaded.

Jinyoung looked around, before sighing. "They said..." He started, "They said..." He repeated again and Jaebum genuinely thought they would stay here for the whole night, "'You don't happen to have ghostly ramen, do you?"

Minutes passed and Jaebum waited patiently for the "I'm joking hyung! You should have seen your face!" But, sadly, it never came.

Jaebum was furious.

"Are you serious Jinyoung? You woke me up in the middle of the night because some fake ghost wants ghostly ramen??" Jaebum practically screamed, "That's it, you're grounded for 2 weeks." He huffed.

"Yes hyung..." Jinyoung quietly replied, and a little part of Jaebum felt bad for yelling at him.

"Look, I'm really sorry for grounding you," He said as he got  
out of his little brother's bed, "but I hope you'll learn to never lie to me with this punishment." He finished.

When he was about to wish Jinyoung a good night, he stopped him.

"Hyung! Please! Don't go! I'm really scared."

Jaebum swore the world hated him. He just wanted some peaceful sleep but that was just too much to ask for.

"Jinyoung-ah...Ghosts don't exist, really. Maybe what you heard was a dream or something but it wasn't real." He said, "Go to sleep...And if you can't just tell yourself that ghosts aren't real because they aren't."

He was about to exit his little brother's room to finally be able to sleep but a voice stopped him in his track;

"OH SO NOW I'M NOT REAL? I SWEAR NO ONE LIKES ME IN THIS HOUSE! I'M MOVING OUT OF HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL HUMANS" An unknown voice behind Jaebum shouted.

Jaebum froze and felt chills from his head to his toes. It couldn't be possible!

"Now you won't turn back? If I'm not real, then care to tell me who saved you from burning alive when your apron was in flames? THAT WASN'T GOD." The same voice said and Jaebum forced himself to turn around.

There, in the middle of the room, stood a blonde guy. He seemed to be the same age as him.

"W-w-who a-are y-" Jaebum stuttered.

"Shut up Jaebum! I'm never talking to you or saving your ass anymore! All we wanted was a bowl of ramen for Hoseok and you yell at us that we don't exist? You piece of trash! I swear trash is nicer than you!" The guy cut him and huffed.

Cries and sniffs were heard through the room.

"Now look at what you've done! Hoseok is crying! He never cries! I swear if I could I would slap the fuck out of you!"

And just then another boy appeared while he held his face as the cries for clearer.

And that's when Jaebum felt himself losing his conscious as his body fell on the floor.

Before totally sinking into darkness, he heard Jinyoung scream his name just as the unknown voice calmed him, "Calm down Jinyoungie, he's gonna wake up." He said, "He ought to; We're all still hungry."


End file.
